Pretty
by spheeris1
Summary: *slash*HP/DM A fantasy about someone 'pretty'


Pretty

By spheeris1

Pairing: HP/DM

Notes: Harry POV, some dark imagery, adoration (the nice obsessive kind)

Inspired by 'Oh, You Pretty Things' by David Bowie and 'Stop Me If You've Heard This Before' by The Smiths

----

I want to get this right. I don't want to make you feel too much about all of this. You don't have to return these feelings. Though it would be nice if you did.

But be quiet. Shut that mouth, that delicious mouth.

When you talk, I can't think. And I need to be able to think. Without getting angry or irritated at you.

So, hush. Let me cover those pale lips with my warm hand.

And listen to how I am slowly going insane.

----

It hit me. Like a bludger to the skull. Cracked me open, wide open. And it shattered something in me. Something that made sense before but now seemed to be so confusing. 

My vision of you became so different. But, as I thought on it, it had been happening. 

Slowly. Surely.

I found you under my skin. And I couldn't cut you out. Couldn't wash you away. Couldn't fight you back from me.

I am not a lion tamer. You are not a lion.

You are far deadlier. Nightshade. So beautiful….

So bad for me.

But. There is *always* a 'but'.

----

The look in your eyes is murderous. I've made you livid. Hateful.

I'm just trying to make you understand. To see what has happened. Maybe I think you have some answers for this situation.

Maybe I just couldn't stand not being close to you anymore.

I go with the latter really. 

I just wanted to see you up close, even if your face is flushed with struggle and apathy.

It is still the most entrancing sight I have ever seen.

Rose-tinted face, hints of ivory. Storm gray eyes sometimes flashing lighting silver. Angel hair, feather-soft and halo blonde, falling into your face.

I want to hear your voice desperately. To hear that cultured disdain in each roll of diction. 

It's always witty. Always quick. But it just slides over me, making my whole body ache with a want so raw.

Instead I keep you silent. Soft cloth wraps securely across your mouth. Rope binds your hands and feet, not too tight. I do not want to damage your perfect skin.

I just….I just want to…touch…you…..

Just once.

----

Eyes widened. Even though I have said nothing, you seem to know what I want. What I want to do, in this moment.

Your movements cease. You freeze. Expression locked.

And I close my eyes. My breath quickens silently. I can hear my heart thundering in my eardrums. 

Rough fingertips push at your robe, push at the shirt underneath, push past buttons.

Skin. Warm to the touch, smooth against my hands.

I feel you shudder.

And my eyes open. You look so confused. So worried. So…pretty.

Not in a masculine way or a feminine way. You straddle those lines, you blur them.

You are your own perfection. 

I slide my hand upward and onto your chest, up onto your neck. I wish I could melt into you because you feel so good to me. Like heaven.

I lean closer, on my knees. I pull the rope from your feet. And I wait for your move.

But you do not move at all. Are you afraid? Are you too shocked to run?

I push my body toward you, moving your legs apart. I can feel your body heat envelope me.

And I place my chapped lips to your torso, to your chest, to your neck.

You taste wonderful.

You *are* wonderful.

And I whisper this into your ear, letting your fine hair tickle my nose.

----

An elbow nudged my shoulder roughly. And I smiled apologetically at Hermione.

And I tried to focus on the boring drone of Potion class. My pants feel comfortably tight now, pressing lightly against my growing erection. To a dreadful hardness named Draco Malfoy.

To fantasies like these that will not leave me alone, whether day or night.

To images that propel my hand forward and try to relieve this desire in my cold bed.

I purposely bump into you on the way out of class. I so need to touch you, if only for a second.

And you scowl. You make a comment.

I retort. We part ways. And I smile.

This was the best day of my life.

----

END


End file.
